Wanna Bet?
by landshark808
Summary: DxS BDSM-ish lemon. WARNING: graphic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rating: **NC-17_

_**Pairing: **DannyXSam_

_**Length: Part one**: approx. 1300 words. Part two: approx. 3200 words. Part three: ? _

_**Background info: **Post PP. Danny and Sam are a well-established couple in their mid-twenties. Canon with where the show left off._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom_

* * *

"This is such a joke," Sam muttered darkly. Danny grinned and glanced at her; she was draped across the armchair, legs hanging over the arm, bare feet swaying slightly as she absently kicked them.

"I know." He said, his attention sliding back to their flat screen television mounted to the wall. The pre-game hype was his least favorite part of their Sunday football-watching ritual. Pretty, scantily-clad, fully-grown women jumping up and down while waving pom-poms no longer held any perverse pleasure for him. The only thing that made it bearable was Sam's incessant need to find the dumbest looking college frat boys in the stands and describe him in detail. Unfortunately, on that particular Sunday in early January, there were no shirtless men with face paint on. Every member of the audience sat huddled together beneath thick blankets and hats, scarcely discernible as people.

"I mean, I don't even know why they're having a game," this surprised him. Ever since they'd started dating, she'd taken a liking to Sunday football. It started as his family's tradition, but he'd started inviting her along when they started dating. When they moved in together, the tradition continued. Now, three years later, she loved it. "It's so obvious who's gonna win."

Danny snorted. She wasn't lying; the game would be an easy win. As far as the Jaguars were concerned, the Ravens were nothing more than an irksome gnat buzzing between them and the playoffs. "I know," he repeated, leaning back against the couch and crossing his hands behind his head. "Jaguars," he said confidently.

"Ravens," Sam said at the same time, just as confidently.

Their dumbfounded expressions were nearly identical as they gaped at each other.

"You seriously think...Ravens...are gonna beat the Jaguars?" Danny leaned forward, planting his elbows on his knees. Sam scrambled up, quickly adjusting herself to sit in a more intimidating position. _Oh, this is gonna be good_.

"Um, have you seen the Ravens' defensive line?" She gestured to the screen without looking away. He glanced up and was met with the image of an overweight man shovelling a hotdog drenched in ketchup into his mouth. "It's fucking unstoppable," she drew his attention back to the present. "Jags would have an easier time plowing through a brick wall."

"Good thing their offensive line is like a steam roller," Danny laughed. "Jaguars could easily crush Ravens' defense."

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?" She said dangerously.

_And things just got interesting!_

"Hell yeah, I wanna bet," he nodded enthusiastically. "Ten bucks on Jaguars winning."

"Oh, no," she shook her head and shimmied forward so that she was perched right on the edge of the chair, leaning sensuously close. At that angle, Danny could see directly down her shirt. His cock twitched. "I was thinking of something a little more...personal,"

He swallowed thickly. "Personal?" He repeated, his voice suddenly hoarse. He cleared his throat.

"Mhm," she hummed, drumming her fingers against his knee.

It was no small secret that his sex life with Sam was incredible. She was far more adventerous than he was originally expecting, basically a try-anything-once kind of girl. It was because of her that he'd blossomed in his own right, discovering that he rather liked being in control of their sexual encounters. Not that he never let her dominate; it's just that, no matter what, he always ended up on top, pinning her down, roaring into her neck as sweat dripped off his face and his hip bones rammed into hers. Sam was totally fine with it, too, saying it was a huge turn-on when he took control.

She said something. "What?" He croaked. _Fuck, I'm already getting hard_.

"I said, let's do something a little different." She edged closer, hand drifting up his thigh. He worked hard to keep his muscles from tensing beneath her touch and failed miserably. "How about...if the Jaguars win...I'll submit to you for the rest of the day. And I mean really, truly submit."

Every ounce of blood in his body seemed to drain directly into his cock. He'd been dying to try a full-on Dom/sub scene with her for quite some time. He tried to say something witty, but all that escaped his throat was a strange, whistly exhale. Sam smirked. "But," her fingertips teased the sensitive skin on his inner thigh, sliding up past the end of his shorts and slowly creeping higher, "if the Ravens win," he was positively straining against the zipper of his pants, "you submit to me for the rest of the day."

He opened his mouth, ready to protest, but before he could get a word out she fell forward on her knees and palmed his erection forcefully over his shorts. "Fuck," he gasped, bucking his hips up against her as she rubbed him firmly. He could not, for the life of him, figure out how she always managed to rile him up in under two minutes. Just by talking. _Fucking vixen_, he thought.

"So?" She squeezed him and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"I-I don't...know..." he managed to hiss. Through the slits in his eyelids, he saw her disapproving frown. Part of him wanted to agree, if only because he knew that if he did, she would offer him some much needed release. But another part of him whined in discent. If he was being honest, the Ravens' defensive line really was top-notch. As hard as it was for him to admit, the Jaguars might actually have to fight to win the game.

_But_, he thought, _Ravens' offensive line is crap. There's no way they'll land even one touchdown. Gotta win points to win the game, it's not enough to just block the ball._

All rational thought went flying out the window when she unzipped his pants and freed his erection. It stood tall and proud, knotted with veins between Sam's slim fingers. "Let's go, bud, we don't have long before the game starts. I need an answer," she pumped her hand up and down his shaft a few times, just hard enough to keep him riled up, but not enough to offer him relief. He could practically feel her smirking.

"Fine, okay, _yes_, I agree," He burst after a few silent seconds. She squeezed him again, his eyes flew open, and she began pumping him in earnest.

"Good boy," she crooned.

"Fuck..._fuck_..." He could not stop his hips from thrusting up to meet her every time her hand slid down. _I'm not even in her_, he thought._ How the fuck does she_ do _this?_

He could sense release nearing. Everything was tightening, his breaths were sharper and more ragged, his hands balled into fists against the couch. Sam doubled the speed of her pumps in response, squeezing and twisting slightly, sending tremors of pleasure through his body. The moment her free hand rose and fondled his balls, though, he promptly exploded with a string of curse words spewing through his clenched teeth.

The high wore off moments later, sending him collapsing backwards against the couch. He managed to force his eyelids half-open, watching as Sam daintily licked the mess he'd made off of her fingers. She kept eye-contact with him as her tongue swirled over the pads of her fingers.

"This should be a good game," she sighed as she lifted herself back into her seat. She smirked when he did not respond.

"I'm suing the Jags if they lose," he managed to force out a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rating: **NC-17_

_**Pairing: **DannyXSam_

_**Length: Part one**: approx. 1300 words. Part two: approx. 3200 words. Part three: ? _

_**Background info: **Post PP. Danny and Sam are a well-established couple in their mid-twenties. Canon with where the show left off._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom_

* * *

"Yes, yes, YES!" Danny screamed, pounding his fists against the coffee table before him.

"No! _Damn it_!" Sam screeched in response. She stomped her feet into the ground.

It was a close game, Danny was willing to admit. The Ravens had done a lot better offensively than he was expecting. The Jaguars, however, reciprocated in kind. Their defensive line was tighter than anything he'd seen in a while. They were in the fourth quarter now, less than a minute remaining on the clock, and the Jaguars were currently in possession of the ball. They careened down the field, Ravens nipping at their heels the whole way, but already Danny knew the game was won. Emmett Brennaman, reigning Jaguar quarterback, leapt across the line and slammed shoulder-first into the field. The stadium erupted with cheers, but Danny's own victorious bellow drowned them out. He was on his feet, fists pumping over his head, while Sam sat perfectly still. She was gaping at the television.

Still grinning like an idiot, Danny seized the remote on the arm of the couch and hit the power button. The screen flashed before the picture when dark, the reflection of his triumphant face a bit blurry. Sam groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Wow, that was an intense game," Danny mocked. It really _was_ a close game. For the entire third quarter, the Ravens were up two touchdowns, but miraculously the Jaguars managed to catch up and then some in the last quarter. But he wouldn't let her in on the fact that he'd had doubts. "I'm so glad we made that bet."

"Do I have to?" She moaned around her fingers.

Danny laughed. "I distinctly remember _you_ manipulating _me_ into agreeing, so, yeah. You _definitely_ have to." He sauntered closer to her, turning a corner of his mouth up when she tensed and glared up at him warily. "Stand up." She sighed and stood slowly. He reached out and took her hand, leading her out from behind the coffee table. "Put your hands against the wall and spread your feet." He murmured huskily in her ear as he slid behind her. She shivered and obeyed, splaying her fingers and spreading her feet to just slightly wider than her shoulders. He pressed up against her back, slowly grinding his hips against her ass so that she would feel his already straining erection. She inhaled sharply.

"I'm gonna make it good, I promise," He whispered, pressing kisses against the back of her neck. She melted into him, and he took that as an invitation to slide his hands beneath her shirt. He cupped her breasts over her bra, pinching her nipples slightly. She gasped and the sound made his cock twitch in anticipation. "You're gonna love it."

He burrowed his fingers beneath the wire of her bra, digging her breasts out, and began pinching and rolling her nipples in earnest. Her moan was quiet, almost inaudible, but he heard it and ground into her even harder. She pressed back against him in response.

"Do you want me to dominate you?" He whispered, tongue flicking out to trace her ear. She did not respond, but her hips were moving against his. He grinned wryly and whipped his hand down to grab the waistband of her shorts. He phased them away in one swift move and shoved his hand down her panties, seeking her clit out and rubbing slow, deliberate circles around it. "Answer me, Sam."

"Yes!" She gasped. "Yes, ohmygod, please..."

He plunged his middle finger into her slick folds, burying his face between her shoulderblades and groaning at the sheer heat that enveloped his probing digit. She was mewling like a kitten in heat as he plunged in and out, her hips gyrating around his finger. Without bothering to warn her, he added his index finger and nibbled on the sensitive skin of her back, smiling at the way her moans intensified. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_..." She whispered, turning her face against one arm. Her arms were trembling, and he could already see sweat developing a sexy glow over her skin. _Just you wait_, he thought.

She was getting closer. Her hips moved faster, her muscles were tensing, and her mouth was wide open. "Do you trust me?" He whispered.

"Y-yes..." She hissed. He curled his fingers deep inside her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.

"Tell me what you want," he rolled her nipple between his fingers and peppered the back of her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

"You..." He could tell she was struggling; her knees shook.

"Me, what?" He slowed down, removed his index finger, barely grazed her clit with his thumb. She growled in frustration.

"I want you..."

"You want me to..." He prompted her in a voice that dripped with desire.

"I want you to dominate me," She whispered.

"And what do you say when you want something?"

"Please," she choked. "I want you to dominate me, _please_."

"Good girl," He echoed her earlier sentiment and rammed three fingers into her opening, pumping into her forcefully. She gasped and arched up to the balls of her feet, clawing at the wall, desperate to escape the sudden onslaught of sensations. He followed her forward, keeping their backs flush together and his erection nestled snugly between her ass cheeks. "I'm gonna strap you down to the bed and fuck you so hard, you'll feel it all week," he growled into her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you in the shower, I'm gonna fuck you on the kitchen counter, I'm gonna fuck you on the couch," she was practically screaming by then, her moan long and continuous and incredibly high-pitched. It only egged him on. "I'm gonna fuck your ass, Sam," he whispered. She shuddered in response. She was so close, so close, and he knew exactly what would send her rocketing over the edge. "And to finish it off, I'm gonna clone myself. I'm gonna fuck every single hole you have at the same time."

She absolutely fell to pieces in his arms. He continuted pumping into her, keeping his free arm wrapped securely around her middle to keep her from keeling over as her orgasm tore through her. She threw her head back against his shoulder, hands scrabbling against his arm, until finally her taut body went limp. He kissed her neck and shoulders compulsively, easing his fingers out of her slowly. For a moment they stood very still, Sam still propping herself up on the wall while Danny gripped her hips and worshipped her back with his mouth.

"Did you mean all of that?" She whispered.

"What?" He murmured against her spine. She shivered.

"That stuff you said...about...fucking me in all those places...did you mean it?"

He chuckled. "Uh, yeah," he nipped at the side of her neck. "Maybe not all today. But I intend to do all of that at some point."

"What're you gonna do today?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see, aren't you?" She exhaled loudly, an obvious sign of her annoyance, but he chose to ignore it. "Turn around and get down on your knees."

She spun around and knelt, gazing up at him through her lashes. _Fucking hell_, he thought. "I have a little problem." He gestured to the large tent over his crotch. "I'm gonna need you to take care of that."

Her fingers were already at his belt, working the leather strap out from his beltloops. She unbuttoned his pants, pushing the zipper down, and yanked them down his legs. He stepped out of them quickly as she got to work on the waistband of his boxers; within seconds, he was stepping out of those, too. Not a moment's hesitation later, she engulfed his length in the wet heat of her mouth.

"Fuck," he groaned, threading his fingers through her hair as her arms hooked around his thighs. She worked her way down his shaft slowly; he was nearly three-quarters of the way in when he hit the back of her throat.

He wasn't one to think he was a god when it came to the size of his dick. He supposed it was a little above average in length, wide enough that Sam struggled to wrap her hand all the way around him, but he'd seen bigger in his humiliating years in the locker room at the high school. However, when it came to Sam giving him head, he felt like it was closer in girth to an anaconda. He watched through hooded eyes as Sam methodically relaxed the muscles in her throat, inhaled through her nose, and leaned forward. She held herself at an odd angle until he felt himself sliding into her throat.

An unintelligable moan escaped his chest as she began to bob. His hands clenched into fists in her hair and it took every ounce of self-control he had to keep from holding her head still and ramming his hips forward. As it was, he could not stop himself from rocking forward slightly to meet her every time her head moved toward him.

Several minutes passed like that, until he felt his balls tighten. "I'm gonna cum," he gasped. "I want you to swallow it. All of it."

She moaned, and the vibrations of her throat around his cock did him in. He felt himself explode in three powerful spurts, and the moment the first left him, Sam stilled. He held her head in place, his body completely rigid over hers, until his orgasm finally subsided and he managed to stumble backwards. He was barely aware of Sam gasping for air, hands on her spread knees; he was in shock that she actually managed to swallow everything he gave to her.

It only took him a few moments to recover. "Stand up," he said, leaning back against the arm of the chair she'd been sitting in earlier. She stood and folded her hands behind her back; he had to swallow the lump in his throat at the sight. "Take your panties off." She hooked her thumbs around her underwear and pulled them down, kicking them aside carelessly. "Take your shirt off." She did as he said, quickly yanking her shirt up over her head. Her hands were already reaching around to undo her bra before her shirt even hit the ground. "Freeze!" He said loudly. She did freeze, her eyes wide and questioning on his face. "Did I say you could take your bra off?"

She paled. "No," she whispered.

He sighed with mock disappointment. "That's not good, Sam." He shook his head. "If you really want me to dominate you, you're gonna have to do exactly what I say, exactly when I say it. Otherwise, this is all for nothing."

Her head hung low. "Sorry." She whispered.

"I want to talk to you about a few rules we're gonna have for the rest of the day," he said, eyes roving unashamedly over her naked figure. He was already half-hard again. "Like I just said, you're to do exactly what I say, exactly when I say it. You will not say my name. You'll call me sir. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You won't speak unless I ask you to. Understand?" She remained silent, and he smiled. "Answer me."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You've been a very good girl so far." He pushed forward and paced around her slowly, appreciating the soft curves of her hips and the smooth skin over her back. His eyes lingered on the faded red marks he'd left between her shoulder blades; he reached out and ghosted his fingertips across them. She shivered. "I hope you can continue to be a good girl for me." He moved closer to her, sliding his hands over her shoulders and gently nudging her bra straps over her shoulders. She held perfectly still as he unhooked her bra, only moving slightly when she lifted her arms and allowed it to fall to the floor at her feet. "I have plans for you today, Sam. Plans that are gonna make you feel so good, you'll cry,"

She shuddered. His hands glided down her sides, palms pressing against the stretch of skin between her heated sex and her bellybutton until her ass was thrust back against him. "Walk to the chair," he whispered.

She staggered forward obediantly. When her legs spread apart, his fully-returned erection sprang up between them, knocking against the lips of her sex. She gasped involuntarily, but Danny urged her forward. The evidence of her arousal kissed his length, making it difficult to breathe, but somehow, he managed to get her in position. "Lay down over the arm," he pushed against her back until she was draped across the arm, leaving her ass right at hip-level. "Spread your legs." She obeyed. He teased her entrance with the head of his cock, dragging it up and down, pressing it against her clit. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me."

"I want you, sir," she gasped.

He thrust into her in one fluid motion, hips driving into her ass solidly. Without any further pretense, he began driving into her harshly. He could already tell he wouldn't last long; her throaty moans told him that she wouldn't, either. "Cum for me, Sam." He whispered.

She came unglued around him, her inner muscles clamping down on him, milking his cock with everything she had. He kept plowing into her, prolonging her orgasm, before seizing her hips and lifting her up to that her curled toes were the only thing touching the floor. With a barbaric thrust and a demonic growl, he sheathed himself inside of her and burst.

He fell forward over her back when his orgasm finally quit, breathing heavily against her shoulderblades. They stayed like that for several minutes, waiting for their racing hearts to slow, before Danny finally had the sense to stagger off of her.

"Go upstairs," he panted, "to the bedroom. Lay on the bed, on your back. I'll be up there in a minute."

"Yes, sir," she gasped, before stumbling forward. She jumped when he reached out and smacked her ass, before throwing a wanton grin over her face and wiggling her hips seductively. He waited until she was out of sight, listening for her footsteps on the stairs, before bending and gathering his boxers and shorts. He'd somehow managed to keep his shirt on through the whole exchange.

There was a small closet at the foot of the staircase that he kept stocked with Fenton gear. The moment he opened the door, he spotted the glowing green object he needed for the next part of his plan.

He tossed the Fenton Rope between his hands as he climbed the staircase at a leisurely pace. Their bedroom door was open, the lights shut off, but he could see her sillhouette in the dim light coming in through the window. She was lying on her back, just like he told her to.

He slid into the room slowly, grinning devillishly when she turned and gazed at him. He saw nothing but lust in her amethyst eyes. "Good girl," he murmured. She flushed. "I have to go run an errand, but you have to stay here." He could see protest in her facial expression, but she managed to keep her mouth shut. "Now, I can't have you touching yourself while I'm away. Do you know why? Nod if you do." She shook her head, no. He grinned and sauntered up to the edge of the bed, planting a knee at her side and leaning over her. "Because your orgasms are _mine_ today." He whispered. Her skin immediately ruptured into gooseflesh. He ran his hand down her torso, dragging his fingers toward her mound, and her thighs parted in response. "I'm gonna make you cum again and again, and I want to be the only one who makes you cum," he whispered, seeking her engorged clit out and rubbing firm circles around it. She whimpered and brought her hands to her chest. He whipped his hand back, before bringing it sharply back down against her sex, keeping his facial expression stern when she yelped. "Don't touch yourself," he warned, slapping her hands away from her chest.

She flattened her palms against the mattress, eyes wide and apologetic. "I can see you're going to struggle with this, so I'll make it a little easier on you," he let the rope fall against her stomach and drag across her flesh. She stared down at it before quickly looking back up at him. "Trust me, Sam."

She did not fight him when he wrapped the rope around her wrists, careful to keep it loose enough to allow bloodflow, but not so loose that she could shimmy free. He ran the rope beneath the bed using his intangibility and left the other end laying by her ankles, before moving to her bedside table. She kept the vibrator Valerie had jokingly given her on her twenty-first birthday there, and occassionally they brought it out to play with. It would be crucial in the next part of his plan.

Sam watched him carry the vibrator down to the foot of the bed, where he drew her ankles apart and knelt between her legs. "I don't want you laying here, bored, by yourself, while I'm gone," he explained, running the vibrator along her slit. Her eyes went half-mast and her chin lifted slightly. He turned the vibrator to a medium setting on and reached behind him until he felt the other end of the rope. He kept a firm grip on it as he shoved the virator into her opening.

As he expected, she immediately arched off the bed, pulling at the restraints around her wrists. He twisted the vibrator inside of her slightly, ensuring that it was in as deep as it could go, before crawling backwards off the bed and seizing her ankles. He almost had to fight her to force her legs back together again, but he managed to get the rope tied securely around her ankles after only a few moments.

He stepped back and admired his handiwork. Sam was writhing on the bed, desperately bucking her hips, trying in vain to increase sensation. "I'll be back in a while," he said, loud enough for her to hear over her throaty moans. "The shield's activated and I'm locking the door behind me. Try not to make too much of a mess while I'm gone,"

He smirked at the echoing growls that followed him down the staircase and out the front door.

* * *

_Part three will be written and posted at some point tomorrow._


End file.
